


Trust Yourself

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fear gas, Hurt/Comfort, JayTimWeek, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a night on patrol, Jason and Tim are confronted by Scarecrow who's developed a new type of fear toxin. During the fight Jason gets hit with some fear gas and confesses some of his fears to Tim. Luckily, Tim is there to reassure him and lay them to rest as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> JayTimWeek Day 6: Redemption
> 
> This one's a bit short, but I couldn't resist doing something with fear gas and Jason. *jazz hands*
> 
> If you want to hang out on tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                It started out as a shaky truce. Jason was trying his best to make amends for everything that he’d done during his ‘angry phase’ as he liked to call it. Since he didn’t exactly get to experience all of the teenage phases that everyone else did, he was going to use that to his advantage as much as possible. Things never quite got back to where they’d been with Bruce, but Jason hadn’t expected them to. It was easier to work on being friendly with Dick since Dick had missed him and wanted him to be part of his life. Damian was Damian. And then there was Tim.

                Strangely enough, the two of them were able to find equal footing much quicker than everyone else. Most of the Bat-clan were wary of them working together with Jason’s attempts to kill Tim and all. The younger vigilante was reserved at first, not willing to be alone with him that often, but they acknowledged each other on patrol nonetheless. They often shared information when their cases spread to each other’s territory. Jason would’ve been satisfied with that alone, because they were able to be civil towards each other, but it didn’t stop there.

                One case got too big and suddenly they were working on it together. They patrolled together, did stakeouts, more time was spent with each other than either of them would’ve thought possible. That’s when Jason started to notice things. It was no secret how dedicated Tim was to his work and that he tried living off of coffee until he’d finished what needed to be done. Jason thought he was crazy and told him in so many words, making Tim scoff and roll his eyes. He thought that would’ve been the end of it, but he was so incredibly wrong.

                Jason started bringing food for Tim when they worked together. It wasn’t always fancy-a takeaway meal here or a granola bar there-just enough to keep him going and ensure he got at least some real food instead of instant noodles. Tim would still object to the treatment and say that he didn’t need someone else trying to take care of him, but he didn’t push the food away either and would always eat what Jason brought him. Jason noticed that too and was surprised by the satisfaction he received from being the one member of the family who noticed and got Tim to eat when the others wouldn’t even know that he was practically starving.

                Then Jason decided to make dinner for Tim. They were working on a pretty big case and had planned a briefing before patrol when the shipments of illegal contraband would reach the docks. Jason had walked in with a couple of grocery bags and Tim didn’t even question it, just let him do as he pleased. After that meal, Jason always cooked when they were together and each time he got Tim to eat his food, that spark of pleasure and satisfaction returned.

                They started spending time with each other outside of cases. They slept at each other’s apartments or safehouses after a particularly long or tiresome night of patrol. One of them would take the bed and the other would have the couch. They started to notice how attractive the other one was and couldn’t stop noticing the small trails of hair that showed when a shirt rode up or the way muscles moved underneath tight shirts.

                By some miracle they ended up in bed together. Jason blamed it on adrenaline and Tim blamed it on alcohol, but it opened the door to a relationship. They started going out on real dates and doing the cute couple things that Jason swore he’d never do. They held hands in public and kissed and even cuddled-Jason would deny enjoying that last action for the rest of his life, but Tim knew better. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a whole year of them being together. And what better way to spend their one year anniversary than by doing what they do best-beating up the villains of Gotham City.

“On your left, Hood,” Tim grit out as he dodged another one of Scarecrow’s experiments. He’d apparently been working on a new fear vaccine that blocked a person’s ability to experience fear so completely they had the sense that they were invincible. He was currently using the people who’d gotten the shot as human weapons against the vigilantes who were determined to stop them. It was a perfect set up for him really because while his victims were busy fighting the vigilantes, Scarecrow was able to work on robbing the bank. Tim and Jason were finding it extremely difficult to deal with Scarecrow’s victims because they kept getting back up even after being dealt serious blows by the two men.

                “God, can’t these fuckers just stay down for like five minutes?” Jason growled as he kicked the one on his left in the stomach and shot a rubber bullet at the woman charging him on his right, hitting her in the chest where a regular bullet would’ve pierced her heart.

                Tim used his bo staff to knock three men off their feet in quick succession. “It’s that stupid shot or whatever that Scarecrow gave them. He must have an antidote of some kind. You go and stop him from robbing the bank. I’ll deal with these people.”

                “You sure?”

                Tim rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine. Just go, Hood. You’re wasting time.”

                He watched as Jason nodded and ran through the front entrance, turning his attention back to the group of people that were picking themselves from the ground again. “I’m getting really, really sick of you guys.” Tim jabbed the end of his bo into a man’s stomach, forcing him to bend over and swept his staff upwards, snapping the man’s head back and knocking him to the ground. He grunted as someone landed a very sloppy kick to his side and turned, shoving the end of his bo into their chest.

                Tim made it around the circle as quickly as he could, knocking man and woman down one after the other only to have the first few pick themselves up again and come after him. He was really contemplating breaking all of their legs so that they wouldn’t be able to walk after him. Then Tim could just find something high to perch on and watch them struggle to get up to him, not being able to because they couldn’t stand.

                “Come on, Hood. What’s taking you so long?” Tim spit between clenched teeth as he knocked down the first man in the group for the seventh time. Distantly, he heard the sound of glass breaking and really hoped that was Jason putting Scarecrow’s head through a window. Moments later, Scarecrow came streaking out of the building, much to Tim’s confusion. His victims quickly followed after him, obviously drawn to the man who’d made them fearless. Tim just watched them go, not having the energy to chase after them when he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop the group of people that were following after him.

                Tim collapsed his bo and returned it to his utility belt. He turned and walked back into the bank. “Hood? You in here?” Tim heard a muffled whimper, the sound flooding his veins with ice. He ran in the direction the sound came from and found Jason rocking back and forth, sans helmet, clutching his hair. He was staring at something that obviously wasn’t there and breathing unevenly. Tim knew at that moment that Scarecrow must’ve hit Jason with his fear gas.

                He ran forward and kneeled in front of Jason. “Jason-“

                Before Tim could even lift a finger, Jason was scrambling away from him, breathing becoming even more frantic. “No! No no no no no no no,” he muttered as a mantra.

                “Shit! Jason we need to get you out of here. It’s not safe.” Tim moved forward slowly as Jason kept shaking his head at him. “We have to get to a safehouse okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise.”

                Jason just continued to shake his head and Tim thought that he wasn’t even listening to him at this point. He simply sighed and followed Jason until he’d backed himself into a corner. He held up his hands in an attempt to convey that he wasn’t a threat and reached forward slowly. Jason shrunk in on himself at Tim’s movements and it nearly broke his heart to see him look so vulnerable. Gently grasping Jason’s hand, Tim pulled him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist.

                “We need to move quickly, okay, Jason? We’re going to a safehouse and no one’s going to hurt you there.” Jason muttered something under his breath in response to what Tim had said, but he wasn’t able to make out what it was. He walked quickly towards the exit even as Jason continued to struggle against his hold. As much as he didn’t want to agitate Jason further while he was in this state, he knew that he couldn’t afford to move slowly. The police would be there soon and he needed to at least have Jason on a rooftop and out of sight by then.

                After leaving the bank behind, Tim heard the sounds of sirens in the distance and ducked into the alley between the two buildings. He tightened his grip on Jason’s waist and shot is grapple up to the rooftop, pulling the two of them up.

                Jason didn’t make the journey across the rooftops easily. Tim had to encourage him, prod him, and even pull him along so that they could at least make decent progress. He was just glad that there was a safehouse nearby and they didn’t have to cross all of Gotham City to find refuge. It was also a relief that Jason didn’t seem to be afraid of crossing the gaps between rooftops, but he never ceased repeating something under his breath.

                Tim breathed a sigh of relief when he stumbled through the window to their safehouse with Jason. He landed on top of the other man and was fully prepared to just lie there for a few minutes, but Jason had other plans. He pushed Tim off of himself and quickly backed away, letting his helmet roll away from him as his grip slackened on the object. Tim sighed and watched him huddle in on himself and stare back at him. He groaned and rolled to his feet, shutting the window before pulling off his cape and walking into the other room.

                Tim stripped out of his uniform quickly and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt so that he could be more comfortable as he worked with Jason until the fear gas cleared his system. He walked back out into the main area and found Jason where he’d left him. Tim walked over and stood in front of him, hands on his hips.

                “I need you to get out of your uniform Jason. Can you do that for me?” Jason just stared up at him and didn’t make a move to do anything. Tim shook his head and crouched down in front of him. He slowly held up his hands and moved them towards Jason’s domino.

                “No!” Jason shook his head frantically and pushed himself into the wall behind him. “Y-you need to stay away from me.”

                “Jason…”

                “No, I’m too dangerous. I almost killed you. You have to stay away from me.”

                Tim wordlessly reached forward and carefully peeled off Jason’s domino to reveal wide, blue eyes. “You’re not going to hurt me.”

                “But…”

                Tim held up his hand and silenced Jason. “You’re not going to hurt me, Jason. And you’re not going to kill me. Because you don’t want to. And I can guarantee that I’m not about to roll over and die. It didn’t work the first time you tried it and it’s not going to work if you try again.”

                Jason just stared at him and shook his head. Tim could see tears welling up in the other man’s eyes and felt his heart clench painfully at the sight. He pushed his hands under the lapels of Jason’s leather jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, the other man not making a move to push him away.

                “I can’t do anything to make up for what I did. There’s nothing that I could ever do for you to apologize for nearly killing you,” Jason whispered, tears finally falling from where they’d been gathering.

                “Oh, Jason…” Tim felt tears welling up in his own eyes. “You have already done so much for me. For this past year, you’ve done nothing but love me and I couldn’t even begin to ask for anything more than that. That’s all I need because I know that you’d never hurt me even if that was what you tried to do in the past.”

                “But what if I do hurt you Tim? What if something happens and I completely lose it and you get caught in the crossfire? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

                Tim took Jason’s chin in his hand and held it so Jason couldn’t look away. “I’m a vigilante, Jason. Nothing is going to break me that easily. Nothing is going to happen because I know that you won’t let something happen, especially since you’re this afraid of hurting me.”

                “But I saw your dead body. It was mangled and bloodied and you looked up at me with cold, dead eyes and said that it was all my fault. That I was going to end up killing you some day and I can’t-Tim I can’t let that happen. I can’t let you die…” The tears were coming faster down Jason’s cheeks and Tim moved so he was straddling Jason’s lap and held his face between both of his hands, thumbs brushing the tears away.

                “It wasn’t real, Jason. I’m here and hell will freeze over before anyone is going to keep me from being with you. Especially if you’re the person who’s trying to keep us apart. I’m not about to let you go that easily. And if you tried anything, literally everyone and the Justice League would be lined up to kick your ass. And I promise that I’ll be first in that line.”

                Jason sniffled and smiled wetly. “Promise?”

                Tim nodded. “Promise.” He leaned forward and captured Jason’s lips in a kiss. Jason allowed himself to relax into it and finally brought his arms around Tim who was still conveniently placed in his lap and pulled him closer.

                Tim broke their lips apart and looked down at his boyfriend. “Trust yourself a little.”

                Jason just pulled Tim back in and found comfort in the contact between them, finally feeling safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
